In recent years, with the rapid development of technology and rapid industrialization, the emission of toxic gases such as CO, SO2 and NO2 is seriously exceeded, which has damaged the ecological environment and harmed human health. CO is one of the most common and most harmful toxic gases, the emissions of CO gas is mainly from the car exhaust and the inadequate combustion of coal. It is colorless and tasteless, and can quickly combine with the human hemoglobin, exclusion of oxygen, resulting in human hypoxia, it is seriously harm to human body health. Therefore, the treatment of CO gas pollution is imminent. It is a promising and widely used method for the treatment of CO to use the metal nanoparticles.
Gold nanoparticles have high stability and catalytic activity, however, in practical applications, gold nanoparticles as a catalyst require a good carrier. In previous reports, the commonly carrier is mainly TiO2, CeO2, etc., but the size of the gold nanoparticles loaded on the oxide is not controllable, and the distribution is not too uniform, so it is necessary to find a better carrier to load gold nanoparticles.
At present, mesoporous carbon materials as a carrier material is widely studied and applied; however, the preparation methods of mesoporous carbon material or immobilized gold nanoparticles on the surface of mesoporous carbon materials are relatively complex, the problem is one of the challenges facing. Therefore, in view of this problem, it is necessary to develop a simple and effective preparation method to prepare hollow mesoporous carbon nanospheres and supported catalyst.